time passes
by Emmel1118
Summary: time passes and things change. - Beth/Mark freeverse


**_a/n This is my first Broadchurch fic! :) Whoo! It's a freeverse from Beth's perspective. _**

..

/

fifteen Years  
/

since you first saw him

as you walked into school

the new boy in year twelve

..

/

fifteen years

/

since you first talked to him

outside the school

waiting for your bus

..

/

fifteen years

/

since he asked you out

It had been a hot day in June

and you'd been flattered

so you said

_yes_

..

/

fifteen years

/

since you introduced him to your parents

by accident

when they came home early

and found you watching bad telly

curled up on the sofa

together

..

/

fifteen years

/

since your father lost it

because your boyfriend was older

(

two years

fifteen+seventeen

)

..

/

fifteen years

/

since you replied that

.you. .didn't. .care.

because you loved him

and you

_m_

_e_

_a_

_n_

_t_

it

..

/

fifteen years

/

since he

answered the phone at

3AM

to hear you

sobbing

because you'd both been

farfarfar

too stupid

..

/

fifteen years

/

since your father kicked you

o u t

because you were

p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t

and he was ashamed

even though your mother

b

e

g

g

e

d

him not to

..

/

fifteen years

/

since you and Mark

moved in together for the first time

..

/

fifteen years

/

since you

became a mother

and he became a father

to a little baby girl

..

/

fourteen years

/

since he proposed

getting down on one knee

on the beach at Broadchurch

by the sea

..

/

fourteen years

/

since you said yes

..

/

thirteen years

/

since you got married

(became

MrsLatimer)

on the coldest day you can ever remember

but it was the happiest too

..

/

twelve years

/

since Mark set up his plumbing business

and you said at home to look

after Chloe

..

/

eleven years

/

since your husband

took you to Paris

on holiday

and you left your daughter with your mother

It scared you half to death

because you were

t/e/r/r/i/f/i/e/d

the whole time that

something

t\e\r\r\i\b\l\e\

would

happen

but nothing did

and you had two great days

..

/

eleven years

/

since you found out

you were having

another little baby

..

/

eleven years

/

since you told Mark

scared&happy&excited all at the same time

because you weren't quite sure

how things would pan out

..

/

eleven years

/

since your son was born

_your Danny_

..

/

eleven years

/

since you and Mark became parents

again

..

/

eleven years

/

since Chloe became a

b - i - g

sister

..

/

ten years

/

since Chloe started school

and she didn't want to go

and yet you made her

((all sad inside yourself))

..

/

nine years

/

since Chloe

came home from school

crying

because some girls were mean to her

and you held her

u.n.t.i.l

she fell asleep

[_yourbeautifullittlegirl_]

_.._

/

eight years

/

since you celebrated

your

twenty second

birthday

with a

birthday tea with

Danny&Chloe&Mark

and

you laughed

and

you laughed

and

you laughed

until you cried

..

/

six years

/

since Danny started school

and he cried

just like his big sister

and you realised just how alike

you all really were

..

/

four years

/

since your dad

finally said

_sorry_

and you

finally

_forgave him_

..

/

four years

/

since Danny first became

friends with

Tom Miller

and you became

friends with

his mother

Ellie

..

/

four years

/

since Chloe started big school

and you

started fearing

that she'd end up going down the

same path as

you

(not that you weren't happy with your life)

because as every day passed

she became more and more

like you used to be

and Mark told you not to be silly

because you'd both done a

good job

at bringing her up

..

/

three years

/

since things you started working

at the local

tourist information

..

/

two years

/

since you noticed the

growing distance between

you&Mark

and wished you were imagining things because you

loved him too much to lose him

and yet you

.didn't. .do. .a. .thing.

..

/

a year

/

since you realised that

your life

was boring

and

**[****e.v.e.r.y**single**d.a.y****]**

was the same

You wanted change but you didn't know what

..

/

six months

/

since

**e**_v_**e**_r_**y**_t_**h**_i_**n**_g_

fell apart

..

/

twenty six weeks

/

since your

_b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l b/o/r/i/n/g l-i-t-t-l-e l/i/f/e_

was

shattered into a million pieces

by a

forgotten lunch box

backed-up traffic

and

a body on Broadchurch beach

..

/

twenty six weeks

/

since your Danny

was killed

..

/

twenty six weeks

/

since every

cra/\ck

and

_frailty _

in your marriage was

pushed onto

the big screen

..

/

twenty six weeks

/

since you stopped trusting anyone

..

/

twenty six weeks

/

since your family imploded

and everyone became strangers

to you

..

/

twenty four weeks

/

since

you found out you were having another baby

and you didn't know what to do

..

/

twenty three weeks

/

since you found out your husband

slept with another woman

and you fell apart all over again

..

/

twenty one weeks

/

since

you argued like cat and dog

with Mark

about everything

and you knew in your heart of hearts that

you loved him

but that it might not be enough

..

/

twenty weeks

/

since you and your family

((You+Mark+Chloe—Danny))

started to seem real again

and the strangers stepped back into

familiar shoes

..

/

twenty weeks

/

since you decided you

wanted your baby

and you saw that maybe there

was a chance

for

you&Mark

..

/

nineteen weeks

/

since you met up

with a woman who

knows what you're going through

and she tells you that

couples with murdered children

usually end up getting divorced

and you wonder if you're going to add

to that statistic

or if you'll survive

..

/

eighteen weeks

/

since the man who ruined your life

was caught

the man who

m-u-r-d-e-r-e-d

your Danny

and

made all your lives stop

and yet it didn't help at all

because it was someone you trusted

someone you thought you knew

Just went to show how you can never know anyone

_really_

..

/

eighteen weeks

/

since you saw Ellie

standing in the dark

and you couldn't help but ask her

.HOW. .SHE. .DIDN'T. .KNOW.

that she shared her bed with a murderer

..

/

seventeen weeks

/

since you buried

_your Danny_

with _**your Mark**_

and _**your Chloe**_

..

/

fifteen weeks

/

since Ellie

said goodbye

and you gave a sigh of relief

as you watched her go

except you knew

it

wasn't

her

fault

..

/

thirteen weeks

/

since you tracked her down

to a nice&pretty

village

an hou away

where

daddy isn't known as a murderer

..

...

thirteen weeks

...

since you sat in Ellie's new living room

drinking tea and crying

because you lost your son

and she lost her husband

and the loss

was unbearable

...

''''''''''

thirteen weeks

''''''''''

since you forgave her

..

/

ten weeks

/

since Mark took you to Paris

just like before

and you realised that

sometimes

even in the darkest hour

there's a light at the end of the tunnel

and life goes on

..

/

seven weeks

/

since you decided once and for all to stay

in Broadchurch

even

after

everything

..

/

five weeks

/

since you found out you were having a girl

and you all cried with relief

because you didn't know

what any of you would have done

if you had a boy because

he never could

fill Danny's place

in all your hearts

..

/

two weeks

/

since you and Mark started

feeling like you used to

and you realise that

you're not going to be another statistic

..

/

one week

/

since things started to feel

normal

again

or at least as normal as things were going to get

..

/

Now

/

you know that one day

things won't quite

hurt as they do at the moment

and that's a

_**good**_

thing

and you shouldn't feel guilty

about it

..

/

_the end_

_/_


End file.
